1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light-guiding structure, an image sensor including the light-guiding structure, and/or a processor-based system including the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a CMOS image sensor receives light and converts into an electronic signal to be delivered to a processor-based system. The processor-based system can form a digital image.